


Do You Know The Truth?

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Pacifica Northwest, Adult Pines Twins, Alternate Universe - Grunkle Ford Never Went Through The Portal, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Badass Grunkle Ford, Badass Grunkle Stan, Badass Mabel Pines, Badass Momma Pines, Badass Pacifica Northwest, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Demon Bill Cipher, Grunkle Ford Has Issues, Human Bill Cipher, Inspired by Batman/Gotham City, Multi, Older Pines Twins, Overprotective Grunkle Ford, Overprotective Grunkle Stan, Overprotective Mabel Pines, Overprotective Momma Pines, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Possessive Bill Cipher, The Truth is Out There, Yes - that was a reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Mabel loves her brother, even if he has a 7-year-gap in his memories and now lives at the Botanic Gardens Research Centre as the place's resident Botanist and CEO. But she also loves her life as Miss Mystery, the [confirmed] daughter of Madame Starlight and relative of The Mystery Men; Dr and Mr Mystery!However, alongside their great foe, OmniEye, there appears Nighshade, a mysterious person unknown of any information but the areas - and people - they've attacked. Trying to find out information on him is about as bad as trying to deal with the complicated relationship that is the Ice Maiden and Miss Mystery, along with Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest....Meanwhile, Dipper's a seemingly-oblivious and innocent 20-year-old just wanting to live in his Gardens in peace, despite the constant urgings from faithful friend, Tyrone and then the soft tones of the town's Lawyer Of Truth wishing for him to at least try and enjoy the City life or visit his family more......But that 7-year-gap is starting to return, and only one person can help in his efforts to Survive...





	1. Introducing: Mabel

Dipper returns to watering the plants as Mabel gives him a parting wave, turning to leave Gravity Falls’ Botanical Gardens, entering the bustle and rustle of the large Town, where a limo waits out front.

“Where to, Mabel?” Wendy asks from up front.

“Home, please, Wendy!” Mabel replies, smiling cheerily.

“Sure!” Wendy grins, shifting the car into gear as they enter the flow of traffic.

Mabel leans back, the Newly-University-Graduate releasing a slow breath as she relaxes, looking out the window…

“You OK?” Wendy asks.

“Mostly; just worried about Dipper, 's all; he still can't remember anything from the Hospice, even though he's upset by the attacks around Town by that psycho.”

“You mean Nightshade?” Wendy asks, “Or OmniEye?”

“Nightshade; he finds the idea of OmniEye getting curious about the Botanical Centre entertaining, though… He refers to that place as “Home”... I know it's his choice and it protects him from the limelight, but still…”

“The Home is where the Heart is,” Wendy sighs, sympathising, “Look, I've had to watch each of my little brothers leave home one by one, our family has looked after yours and the remaining forest for so long it's kinda sad and worrisome, watching them enter the great, wild world. But at least you can visit him in person, seeing as he's only a quarter-hour car ride away on a good day… Which today isn't- HEY! WATCH IT, BLUE-BUG! I'M DRIVING HERE!”

Mabel smiles as Wendy rolls her eyes, snorting.

Shortly after they leave the traffic, rolling into the South of Town, where a large mansion in amongst a garden bordered by Pine trees stands, Pines Mansion tall welcoming, like an elderly grandparent, to the limo’s occupants.

Beside the Mansion are two small cottages, from one, a pair of teenage boys burst, running down to greet them, Wendy laughing as she pulls to a stop at the mansion's steps.

“Cody! Graham! Good to see ya!” Wendy grins, getting run into as Mabel happily ditches any leftover posh-Lady vibes, throwing the door open as the door up ahead is opened by Fiddleford.

“We're back!” Mabel calls, waving.

“Welcome home!” Fiddleford smiles, his son looking down from where he's cleaning an upstairs window.

There are three families living with the Pines’; the Corduroys, the Ramírez's and the Fiddlefords, even if they were more family themselves, rather than servants to the Pines’.

Mabel pauses as she looks in the opposite direction to the Cottages, from where can be seen a small, fenced-off area, from which grave ornaments can be seen.

“We're home, Grandpa, Dad,” she says softly, grin dimming into a warm smile.

 

Once inside, Mabel moves to the life-sized portrait of the family head on the left of the entrance hall, quickly shifting the name about, so it opens a secret door, quickly descending to a large, underground cavern.

“Any news?” she asks, pausing when she realises the two occupants of the room are in an argument - again.

“We may be keeping an eye on Nightshade, but what about OmniEye?” Ford grows, “That slimy bastard’s been around since the Ice King and we  _ still _ don’t have any info on who he is, just the fact  _ he’s _ a  _ Demon _ !”

“Right now, Nightshade’s causing more trouble than anything, plus, no one attacks a Hospice, an Accountancy and a Law firm without reason, alongside those murders!”

“Dipper says ‘hi’” Mabel states, startling the old men.

“Mabel!” Ford smiles, as Stan grins, yanking Mabel into a hug.

“Any change?” Stan asks finally, pulling away.

“Still no memory, though he says that he finds it weird with the list of places attacked, since Nightshade means ‘truth’ and ‘witchcraft’,” Mabel replies, giving a half-shrug.

“Really?” Ford hums, before walking over to the central terminal.

The pair follow him over, as Ford replaces his motion-sensor glove, soon pulling up another place on screen.

“We'll, in that case, after hitting three such places, the one thing that would link them is their records. Therefore, figure out where else has records, and… Gravity Falls Town Library!” Ford grins, as Mabel nods.

“I’ll get Mum to do the stakeout!” Mabel grins, running back towards the entrance of the cavern.

“Yeah, using the invisibility trick will be  _ perfect _ for catching this guy,” Stan agrees, before pointing over his shoulder, “But she’s currently on clean-up duty.”

“Ah! Thanks!” Mabel laughs, running the other way to where two motorbikes and one car… Which can also become a pair of ‘bikes.

 

For those who don’t know, Mabel’s the youngest heiress for the Pines Family Fortune, the family who’d been the first to boost the formerly-small-Town’s fortune back in the time of the Industrial Revolution, when a Pines Scientist and Zoologist united to both further the Human race, as well as integrate the creatures of the forest into the Town’s life.

Of course, this meant the brothers had to create protection for such creatures, resulting in a series of inventions that ended up furthering the popularity of the Town as it grew into a large Town.

But, from this line comes Stanford and Stanley Pines, one Tech-smart as the other is Talk-smart, as well as the elder brothers of Sherman "Shermie" Pines, from who came Roderick Pines, who married Ariel Coppertice. From them comes Mabel and Mason “Dipper” Pines.

At first glance, these people are a happy family, despite the death of Roderick and Shermy, followed some time after by Dipper’s effective pledging of himself to botany at the Gardens the family had created three-hundred years before with the Northwests to protect the remaining forest.

However, things were much more dangerous, for from this family comes  **_The Mystery Clan_ ** ! Featuring The Mystery Men (Mr and Dr Mystery), Madame Starlight and Miss Starlette Mystery! Their dire nemeses lie in none other than the demon, OmniEyes; the Ice King, who now lies deceased, as well as the newcomer, Nightshade! A person both unknown of person and even gender to the populace of Gravity Falls!

 

“Mom?” Mabel asks, spying the black trousers poking out from under the car.

They move, revealing none other than Ariel Coppertice-Pines, who smiles, the elder copy of the young Lady standing, raising the goggles over their eyes.

“Ah! Mabel!” they smile, “Welcome back! Any news!?”

“Yeah, Dipper gave Ford a lead with the translation of Nightshade’s name and he also finds the idea of OmniEye’s interest in him funny!” Mabel smiles.

The women laugh, as Mabel sighs.

“Apparently you’re also on stakeout duty at the Library tonight.”

“What? Not the Town Hall?” Ariel asks, sitting her hands on her hips.

Mabel shrugs.

“‘Places with records’, Ford said.”

Ariel sighs, roling her eyes as she then chuckles.

“Sometimes, your Great Uncle doesn’t seem to get the intricacies of the Criminal Mind, my cute daughter,” she smiles, “Come on, I best reason with him for a bit.”

The pair head upstairs, Ariel talking with Ford, as Mabel goes to change; the sooner she can be out of her stuffy dress, ( _though Mabel-designed)_ the better!

“It’s Sweater Time!” Mabel grins, running up to her room…


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper looks up as a coffee is placed on his work desk.

“Ah! Tyrone!” Dipper smiles, “Afternoon!”

“I’ve been here all morning, only now you notice?” Tyrone sighs.

Dipper whips round, opening his mouth, before closing it again with a frown, quickly signing his apologies.  


“It's fine... ” Tyrone sighs.

Dipper brightens, giving Tyrone a wide grin as he pulls Tyrone into a hug, pulling back to sign at him.  


_ 'You're the best!' _

Tyrone chuckles softly, running a hand through Dipper’s shaggy hair; it used to be quite long, until Tyrone got annoyed with how Dipper’s fringe kept falling into Dipper’s eyes and he’d dragged Dipper to a hair specialist, having to call Mabel to grab Wendy and bring round the blackened-windowed limo to stop Dipper from feeling disorientated by the outside bustle and rustle of the Town - which really should be classed as a City at some point, even if there was no Cathedral… Yet.

Tyrone carefully lifts the tray from lunch.

“You’ve only eaten half of it,” he states.

Dipper shrugs, smiling innocently, soft, glittering eyes meeting the cold radial-heterochromatic eyes of his Lead Assistant, green and brown twinkling in soft amusement as Tyrone raises a brow…

Before both snort, Dipper falling into light chuckles as Tyrone rolls his eyes, a smile ghosting onto his lips.

Tyrone ruffles Dipper's hair, intentionally flicking up Dipper's fringe, flashing his birthmark.

Immediately, Dipper reaches up, flattening his fringe again with a scowl, gaining a laugh from Tyrone...

 

Ford smiles at the sight of the small adult, even if he was slightly worried at how small he was in comparison to other adults his age; he only went up to Mabel's shoulder by now!

"Dipper!" he smiles, as Dipper waves, letting Ford pull him into a hug.

' _Hi, Grunkle Ford_ ' Dipper signs, smiling.

Ford nods.

Ever since the accident, Dipper was mute. His vocal chords work, there's nothing wrong with his brain, yet he has not once been able to say a word.

"Can you try talking?" he asks.

Dipper opens his mouth, eyebrows furrowing, before he sighs, annoyed.

"It's alright; we'll figure out a way," Ford smiles warmly, Dipper nodding, before he claps his hands together, jumping up and down, before grabbing Ford's hand and leading him through the maze of hedges and paths to where there was a small group of botanists watering the freshly-brought-in plants.

Dipper points, grinning, as Ford corrects his glasses.

"Mimosa pudica! it's been a _very_ long time since I've seen this!" Ford remarks, smiling broadly.

' _The Sensitive Plant_ ," Dipper agrees, ' _Please don't scare it,'_ before showing him through to another room, handing him a surgical mask before hand, though Dipper goes without, Ford raising a brow as Dipper shrugs, leading him through to the largest, freshly-on-display plant there.

' _The Corpse Flower, we had it imported directly from Sumatra and have been cultivating it for the past three months to get it ready for display here!_ ' Dipper smiles, ' _It really likes old jazz, by the way!_ '

Ford smiles; After returning home, Dipper had been quiet and withdrawn, until Manly Dan and the Corduroy boys had started showing Dipper how to take care of the grounds, Dipper visibly brightening with each day he spent amongst the plants, even cheering quietly whenever Ariel agreed to take him to the Botanical Gardens, after which he'd worked harder than anything to catch up and exceed the knowledge of a typical teen, getting into University and turning a three-year-course into a two-year course with his dedication to plant-life. Of course, that had resulted in Kevin going along to both enrol in a similar degree and ensure Dipper's safety.

He'd been living here ever since, breathing the very thing he loved.

Ford grins as Dipper continues showing him round, glancing at his watch, however, had him immediately on alert.

He should be preparing for this evening.

Crud.

"Ah, Dipper..."

"Hmm?"

"I have some papers to sort through, I wish I could do it later, but they have to be in by this evening..." Ford winces, turning to Dipper.

Dipper blinks, head tilted with an innocent, clueless look, before smiling.

' _That's OK, you can go,_ ' he smiles, nodding, ' _I have some aquatic plants to go and ensure are OK, anyway._ '

Ford sighs in relief.

"You are a god-send, Dipper," he smiles, quickly departing, as Dipper takes the tightened fist from behind his back, letting out a sigh as he watched his Great Uncle go...

 

The stakeout resulted in Mabel watching the Town Hall whilst Ariel watched over the Library, though it was Mabel's end that resulted in something like they wanted.

The quiet had been what had hit first, before Mabel had seen the shape of a figure running up towards the building, vines and plants increasing their speed as they head for one of the upper-floor windows.

"Not today, buddy!" Mabel yells, leaping down.

"You won't stop me, little Miss!" the figure replied, revealing a well-build guy a full three inches taller than her with brownish-black hair, burning, green eyes fixing on her as they smirk, purple top adorned with the silhouette of the Nightshade plant, Mabel recognising it from Dipper's books.

"Nightshade!" she exclaims.

They chuckle, leaning back, muscles rippling like iron beneath silk, all on display as they tilt their head.

"So, will you let me have my Justice, or do I need to tear you down, first?"


	3. Nightshade

"Justice?" Mabel asks.

Nightshade laughs.

"You surely can't think I've been working all this time just for shits and giggles, right?" he smirks.

Mabel reaches towards her weapon, before a vine grabs her hand.

"Listen up, little Miss, be glad of your privileged life and stop playing dress up. Yes, you have helped this Town before, but there is still things you have yet to uncover, things that would even have _you_ on the floor vomiting in fear..." Nightshade hums.

"B-but we Superheroes are there to deal with that! We protect people!" Mabel retorts, tearing her had free as the green eyes seem to sharpen, the smile twisting, before a soft chuckle leaves the man's lips, turning into a soft, bone-chilling cackle.

"So us Supervillains are just the things that create the darkness?" Nightshade starts to laugh harder, "Oh my _God_ is your world so monochrome it's _painful_! Maybe like the way the _Pines family_ don't even _think_ to double-check other patients of the GF Hospice when it comes to the amnesia that he has."

"Eh?!" Mabel exclaims.

Nightshade facepalms, before pointing.

"Where else do they keep the current addresses of previous residents?!"

Mabel bristles up.

"That's still and invasion of privacy! How do I know you won't try and kill those people?!" she yells.

Nightshade hums, before the vines seem to twist him so he dangles upside-down before her, as he leans in so his eyes are all she can see.

"You won't; but if there is one truth, is that flowers can't lie," Nightshade smirks, "Like you just gave me enough time for a sedative."

Mabel draws back to escape as Nightshade's breath washes over her face, smelling oddly of honey and something else.

Mabel moves to punch him in the jaw, as the guy draws back, vines snatching her up from behind.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you with my dearest Calla Lily to wake up," Nighshade chuckles.

Her last thought is of both anger and fear for the people Nightshade is after.

But most of all; _how does he know of Dipper's amnesia_?!...

 

Mabel wakes up in her normal clothes, Dipper fast asleep on a futon beside her, both twins in Dipper's room at the research centre.

She blinks, still tired, before remembering about Nightshade.

"Holy fuck! He downed me like a damn rooky!" she exclaims, before clasping her hands over her mouth as she looks to see Dipper stirring.

He blinks, before smiling.

' _Are you well?_ ' he asks, sitting up.

"He knocked me out with something!" she hisses.

' _It was chloroform, from Seaweed,_ ' Dipper replies, ' _If there's one thing Nightshade and I can agree on, it's Plants._ '

Mabel sits up, as Dipper sighs, before pulling out pen and paper.

_He likes dropping by randomly, helping with the plants and seems to be as fussy as you and Tyrone about me leaving this place, though he keeps on indicating the wild bit of forest on the edge of the reserve. It's annoying, but he seems to have a god heart._

"He asked about your amnesia."

_He literally wouldn't let me out of one of his hugs for a good five minutes after I'd told him and he was muttering the whole time, it was demeaning, yet kinda cute. TTwTT_

Mabel gives Dipper a _look_.

' _What?_ '

"He's. A _bad guy_."

Dipper smiles.

' _Yeah..._ ' he hums, ' _Say that to the times I found him crying over how cute shoots are, or that time he accidentally hit a tree and made leaves fall off._ '

Mabel's eyes widen, as Dipper chuckles, grabbing his jacket and opening the door.

' _Your home?_ ' he signs, ' _I'm still not leaving, but I'll walk you to the entrance._ '

"It's your home, too," Mabel smiles, before seeing the clock.

8:30

"Shit, I was meant to report back at 6AM!" she runs past Dipper, who laughs silently, helping her find her way in the maze of corridors that formed Dipper's home.

They find Stanley at the entrance, trying to get past Tyrone.

He sends his eyes heavenwards for a moment upon seeing them, before yelling "What happened?! The Fords, your mother and I were worried sick!"

"Stan, now is not the time, I bumped into the N guy and he now has a big list of names to go with the other stuff and I _honestly_ fear for all of them, as well as the fact he seems to know a lot more about Dipper than all of us."

"Why didn't-"

"He got me like a goddamn rooky! Went all philosophicalistic or whatever it is, before blowing chloroform in my face! From his mouth!"

Dipper smiles as Mabel pauses, before turning.

"Were you the one who changed me out of my uniform?" she asks, grabbing his shoulders.

Dipper shrugs, before nodding.

' _After checking you for any other wounds,_ ' he signs.

Mabel pulls him into a tight hug, before hurrying out the door.

"Sorry, Tyr!" she half-yells, as Stan pats Dipper's head.

"Take care of yourself, alright?"

Dipper nods, as Stan leaves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:30AM... I need to be up early for helping out at Quakers...  
> ...  
> ...Shit.


	4. Introducing: Stan

Stan is quiet on the car ride home.

He and Ford had first met their brother's grandkids when they were four, when Ariel and Roderick had finally managed to get the twins to a stage of youth where they didn't need constant attention and the paparazzi wouldn't drill into their children's psyche with the regard they usually had.

They'd arrived via Roderick's Porsche, Roderick cutting the engine and getting out as Ariel had opened the door, Mabel racing out with a happy squeal as Ariel had reached in, soon having to get Roderick to get Dipper out on the other side, though Dipper had been excruciatingly shy, keeping a tight grip on his father's trouser leg, tugging the trucker hat he had further onto his head as he tries to hide his face.

Fiddleford had picked up Mabel with ease, the butler smiling as he'd introduced the Stans and Shermie, as well as himself.

"And who's this?" Shermie had smiled knowingly, crouching to Dipper's height.

Innocent, doe eyes had peered around Roderick's leg, wide with trepidation and curiosity, striking the old men with how similar he appeared to the more introverted of the three.

"Haha, meet Dipper!" Roderick had smiled, "His actual name's Mason, but the birthmark on his forehead had Mabel, Ariel and I calling him Dipper as soon as Mabel had found out what his birthmark means."

Dipper shoots his father a betrayed look.

"You're our Grandpa and Great Uncles?" Dipper had asked softly, puppy fat combining with his doe eyes to give the most innocent, heart-tugging look that had a grandfatherly smile even crossing Ford's face.

"Yes, this is Fiddleford, our Butler. There's a few other servants here, though you might meet them at a later date," Ford had said, Dipper blinking owlishly, before giving a smile that matched the shining warmth of his sisters, though where as hers was like the sun, his was like the moon, softer and calmer.

Dipper looks at Fiddleford, then Mabel, as he stops tugging on his hat.

They'd enjoyed meeting the others, though Wendy had been at school with two of her brothers, even if they'd taken to Wendy like two chicks to a mother duck.

It was entertainingly peaceful for a time, despite the usual mishaps and problems of growing children.

But then, two years later, on the children's sixth birthday...

_Screams._

_Panic._

_The pain of watching from the safety of a squadron of police as your own nephew was brutally murdered by a cackling Supervillain, unable to help._

Mabel had been fine, though had to take several trips to the psychiatrist's for six whole years, having nightmares and panic attacks as she dreamt of the blood coating the men of the direct line of her family, Great Uncles ushered from the room long ago by her own Father as she and Dipper had been hidden below a table surrounded by dead and dying victims of the Ice King.

A table that had been thrown back, Dipper thrown across the room into a marble pedestal, the statue on top falling off and trapping him underneath as there had been the _crack_ of his head hitting the floor, Mabel had thought him dead when he'd not responded to her screams as she was lifted by her hair, before her Grandfather had thrown himself forwards, knocking the villain hard enough to make him drop Mabel, though the knife he'd held had quickly struck, blood gushing from Shermie's throat.

Their Mother had run in, kicking the statue away in her evening gown as she saved her kids, as Roderick had run in after her to keep the man distracted...

Only for, as Ariel had carried both her kids from the room as fast as possible to a secret escape route hidden round a corner...

Dipper had been comatose for three weeks, all of them hadn't stopped visiting, rushing over when his awakening had been announced.

He'd not been able to speak, mouth clamped shut as the doctors had hurried to find out what was wrong.

Stan had been the only one able to keep the others running, as Ford had started frantically researching in fear for _something_ to help Dipper talk and walk again; their little Moon had been clouded, as their little Sun had dimmed at their loss.

Fiddleford had, after the doctors had revealed after the initial "paraplegic" bomb, then waited a while before confirming "no recovery".

Dipper had then been moved to the Hospice, where Dipper could be properly tended to as the Mansion had additions installed...

...Before "Dr Slore-Boto told [a nurse] to call" to inform them of "Dipper having a turn for the worst", which had him moved to the more restricted, private floor as he'd started having "panic attacks that had him screaming until he fainted and had staff worried with  Mason having severe PTSD"...

For seven years, they were unable to obtain permission to see him, despite having all their worries assured as alright. Stan had even been learning and battling in Court for Dipper to be brought home, until rumours from a nurse had finally given them solid ground:

Dipper.

Had.

 _Walked_.

He'd miraculously been able to _walk_ , a Doctor quickly seizing this as a chance for recognition at the expense of Dipper having to "regretably be taken through the dischargement process".

Regretted. Hah.

Dipper had emerged with _no memory_ of **_anything_**.

He'd literally looked at Mabel and Stan in wonder when they'd arrived to pick him up, looking severely confused and unconcerned at the news of his Father and Grandfather's death.

He'd also been weirdly emotionless, a humouring smile on his face when talking with Mabel, until they'd gotten outside...

...When he'd _lost it_ , grabbing Mabel as he'd seen the waiting news-vultures and using her as support, eyes squeezing shut as Stan had speedily gotten him to the car, throwing his coat over Dipper's head to stop him from getting disoriented from the flashing camera lights.

His recovery had been slow. Though, then Dipper hadn't returned for lunch, only for Wendy's father to come carrying him, fast asleep, back to the Mansion.

Ford had latched onto this, as Dipper had finally regained his true smile, able to rebuild his bonds with his family through it; Mabel loved arranging and making crowns out of the flowers Dipper helped grow, Stan enjoyed showing off his manliness with helping Dipper by moving around larger plants in need of replotting and Stan teaching Dipper the value of different food types Stan had pawned off for extra money in his youth when thrown out of the Mansion for his attitude.

Ford teaching Dipper about the other powers and uses of certain plants with Manly Dan...

 

Ford had suggested restoring the Botanical Garden's research facility shortly after the twins had decided to attend Gravity Falls University. The Facility had been abandoned when Ford had become the official family head after Shermie, but given the current press coverage and a need for Dipper to work somewhere as Mabel worked on becoming the next Family head.

"We can have it as a Graduation gift," Ford had said, Fiddleford catching on quickly.

"You are not thinking of creating an Eden, are you?" he'd asked.

"A Utopia, filled with people Dipper can trust and the plants Dipper loves," Ford had replied.

"We have more than enough money," Stan himself had said, as the three old men had been in the living room, drinking their afternoon tea as they'd mulled in the peace of the day, before the hurry of the night and crime-fighting.

It would also work to keep Dipper hidden; he had no known magic, like Mabel and Ariel, plus, with his lack of memory and fear of crowds of strangers, keeping him out of the limelight as much as possible was a _must_.

And so, hidden away Dipper as they called Mabel for further design aid, the Research part of the Botanical Gardens was restored, bringing in University students, friendly locals for the staff and even ensuring that Dipper's second, first Kevin, then Tyrone Gleeful, the charismatic, ex-psychiatrist who's younger brother worked as a touring magician, who Ford had drilled through multiple tests (some done without Tyrone's knowledge) to ensure he could both accommodate Dipper's personality well and help run the institute.

They were successful, glad they could protect their Moon from the rest of the world...

Or so they pray...

 

Stan jerks awake as Wendy gently shakes his shoulder, thanking her, before getting out, as a _very_ angry Ford greets them, Fiddleford hovering over his shoulder in case someone needed to reason with the stubborn idiot.

Ariel had gone to bed; tired from staying up nearly all night.

"Explain!" Ford demanded, arms crossed and glare sharp.

"I- Nighshade can breathe knock-out gas, apparently, Dipper said it was something that comes from Seaweed?"

"Chloroform?!" Ford asks, face morphing into shock.

"Also, Dipper knows Nightshade because he likes hanging out at the Gardens to fawn over plants like one would children," Mabel states.

She finds herself being hurried indoors to her rooms, sent to bed as Fiddleford goes about summoning the Doctor against her vehement protests, as the Pines Princess is forced to go through her Great Uncle Ford's and favourite Grampa-Butler's pampering...


	5. Visitors

Dipper is finishing up on checking on the new University students when he hears a cheerful hum.

Turning, he pauses at the sight of the famous man looking around.

flipping to a blank page, Dipper quickly writes a note.

" _Excuse me, but this area of the building is currently off-limits,_ " it reads, Dipper showing it to the newcomer.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry! I just got caught by the sight of your purple Venushas, also known as the Venus plant; seeing this species here, only a week after discovery, is very interesting!" the stranger smiles as he looks at the small carnivorous creatures.

The species had recently been found in Mexico, feasting off local spiders before spreading itself via spores as a flower-shaped type of fungus.

Dipper looks at the newcomer with curious confusion; surely an Attorney such as this one, with both Prosecution and Defence skills under his belt, wouldn't really be...

They cock their head as they look at Dipper, before grinning.

"I'm William Cipher, the Attorney of Truth. Though _you_ can call me Bill!"

Dipper nods, raising his lanyard to show his ID.

"Dipper Pines, huh? If I remember..." Bill tilts his head, before clicking his fingers with a grin, "The twin brother of Mabel Ariel Pines, Mason "Dipper" Roderick Pines!"

Dipper blushes, nodding, giving a small smile, as he guides Bill into the area other visitors were in, freezing when he sees how many are out today.

Bill takes note as the grip on his arm tightens.

"I know a less populated area," he whispers, quickly guiding the small botanist through to a different area of the building as he moves Dipper so his free arm is wrapped around him.

"Here," Bill says.

Dipper nods, looking up with an apologetic look.

Bill Cipher, the Truth Attorney, is dressed smartly in a gold and white suit, matching his gold hair and blue eye, yet contrasting with his pitch-black skin, that seemed to glisten with traces of gold and various shades of brown in the light, an ice-blue eye peering at Dipper as the other is hidden by an eyepatch.

The smirk he gives shows pointy teeth, well maintained without the wearing down one can gain from the harshness of brushing and possible teeth grinding.

Before a large hand ruffles Dipper's hair affectionately.

"Don't worry; you're not the only one with a phobia of total strangers, it's why I work for the Truth and not people I favour, since my fear roots in Betrayal," Bill says.

Dipper looks at Bill in wonder.

" _Cat got your tongue?_ " Bill signs with his hands.

Dipper's eyes widen in surprise.

" _You know sign language?!_ " Dipper signs, surprised.

" _I have to be able to understand all witnesses and clients, so I know my fair share of languages, kid!_ " Bill returns, sitting on one of the marble benches.

The pair sit and talk a while, Bill even telling a few stories that have Dipper laughing, not noticing the way it hypnotizes the man beside him at the genuine shine of emotion.

It's Bill's phone that disturbs them, when he and Dipper are laughing over the time one of the staff had mistaken Mabel for a guest and Dipper had arrived to find Mabel taking quite a few unsavoury phrases, only to freeze in surprise when Dipper makes himself known with a cough.

"He~llo?!" Bill chirps, before gaining a curious look, which morphs into a frown.

"I thought it was my day off?" he continues, glancing at Dipper, before sighing, "Tomorrow?... Seriously?!"

Bill pouts, before sighing as he raises his other hand to sweep loose hairs away from his eye, nodding.

"Fine... Fine... I'll be there in twenty."

" _Work_?" Dipper asks.

Bill nods, pouting.

"Just as we were getting comfy!" he pouts, grumbling under his breath as he stands.

" _It's fine, I should probably get back to work, anyway,_ " Dipper signs, standing, hiding his sorrow.

Bill studies Dipper's face for a moment, before clicking his fingers, pulling a gold-frilled handkerchief with an engraved _B.C._ from a pocket, handing it to Dipper.

"A promise! I'll definitely return tomorrow, to collect that and spend time with you, Pinetree!"

Dipper blinks at the name, Bill chuckling.

"Pines, Pinetree!" Bill grins, gesturing.

Dipper gives a little "ohh", before the handkerchief is tucked into the breast pocket of his labcoat, Dipper blushing when it means Bill's fingers accidentally brush across the skin between the open buttons of his shirt.

"There!" Bill grins, putting his hands on his hips, "Well... See you tomorrow!"

Dipper watches Bill go, as embarrassment and a soft warmth spreads over him...

Bill had _noticed_ , he'd seen through the façade of genial complacency and somehow noticed Dipper's feelings over having to cut their conversation short...

Dipper hurries back to work, as he wills his cheeks to stop glowing...


	6. Introducing: Ford

Ford was alright with most things.

He was alright with not getting to spend as much time with his family as he wanted, due to work.

He was alright with leaving Dipper at the Research Center, given the sheer numbers of people there to look after him and act as a stand-in-family.

_ However. _

He  _ wasn’t _ alright with Tyrone’s recent reactions and reports.

Yes, Tyrone Gleeful had passed every test, when employed, that he and Stan had thrown at him.

But when someone lets their possessive pining get in the way of work, Ford cannot tolerate it.

He knew of Bill Cipher’s recent visits to see Dipper, always giving Dipper after, as a promise to return when he was next able, practically every day.

He was alright with the idea of Dipper falling for the Attorney; if anything, the idea of the two becoming a couple, given their matching credentials and success rate, was an interesting one.

It was just the way Tyrone’s emails always ended up so opinionated, obtaining comments such as “ _ in all honesty, when Dipper showed me, [ _ that day’s object _ ] is very tacky _ ” or “ _ Isn’t Bill too perfect sounding?! Let me call security on him, Ford! _ ”

Ford ended up telling him to meet him at Greasy’s, ordering a coffee as Tyrone orders the same, though adds two cubes of sugar to it once their orders have arrived.

“What did you wish to ask of me, Stanford?” Tyrone asks, though he manages to make Ford’s name sound more like “Boss”, Ford taking a breath, before leaning on the table.

“You need to back off from Bill and Dipper. I d _ on’t _ mind the idea of the attorney gaining his interest, but I  _ do _ mind how you’re letting your emotions get in the way of your work.”

Tyrone straightens, disbelief showing in his expression and attitude.

“What are you saying?! I give my all to my work! I support your Grandnephew, ensure all the other workers behave when Dipper isn’t, act as the middle-man because Dipper can’t talk-! I just believe that  _ that man _ being near Dipper is wrong! He c- he could ruin everything! What if he encourages Dipper to neglect his work for going out on a date? Or Dipper has a panic attack during that, or Dipper lets Bill use him to access you?!” Tyrone growls.

Ford nods.

“Those points are valid, yet you forget; Bill already works closely with the judges, as well as, on occasion, Stanley. Not once has Bill attempted something on my brother, or on any of the judges there. His record is as clean as a whistle, I can only see your actions as over the top, even if I am pleased to see how much you value your work from it.”

“But-”

“ _ If you continue _ with your current actions, I will be forced to not only retest you, then, if you fail, have you step down as the Assistant Head Botanist.”

Tyrone looks at Ford in shock.

Ford hesitates, before sighing.

“Look. I don’t want you out of the job, I also see you as a sort of Grandson to me. But letting your emotions interrupt your work, your views to cloud your judgement, can mean a greater risk, especially in the Scientific community.”

Tyrone sighs, thinking, as they drink their coffee.

“Of course. My apologies. I just see Dipper as… He’s like the baby brother I’ve always wanted, given how much of a brat Gideon has grown into. I just get so protective sometimes because I don’t want to lose him…”

This obtains a chuckle from Ford.

“When Dipper was put in the Hospice after the Incident, Mabel was tearing around the manor, acting exactly as you are now because of Dipper getting locked into that place…” Ford says, before his expression turns sullen, “Of course, then he got amnesia and was unable to talk when he got out… Both Stan and I have been working hard to try and obtain justice from the Hospice’s actions, yet it seems so far they have enough of a legal brick wall to block us out…”

Tyrone’s expression becomes calculating, before he nods, expression determined.

“Fine, I’ll let those two have a…  _ relationship _ …”

His tone turns crisp at the word, becoming less of the protective snarl it had been before hand.

“Atta boy!” Ford grins, ruffling Tyrone’s hair, before the pair fall into small talk, as Ford switches the subject to research and siblings… 

  
  
That night, Dr Mystery goes out on patrol, separating from Mr Mystery and the others as his curiosity holds his interest.

There's very little going on, though he does bump into the Ice Maiden as she, too, is on patrol.

Or more, sulking on the edge of one of the high-rises.

"You're usually on the West side of town," he remarks, landing beside her.

"You're usually in the northern part of town," she replies.

"...Touché."

Dr Mystery watches her for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"..." Ice Maiden glances over at him, "Let's just say, I'm related to one of the shittiest bad guys, who's so powerful he's able to survive any attempts by the police to arrest him for Domestic abuse, so if he were to recognise me, my life will _end_."

Dr Mystery finds the link in seconds.

"Would you mean... the Ice King?"

Ice Maiden looks at him in shock.

"You know me saying his name would endanger my own name, right? I need to get him arrested for something _other_ than being the legendary villain of Gravity Falls."

Dr Mystery would usually jump at this sort of opportunity, but, the expression she holds has Dr Mystery hesitating.

They're filled with _pure terror_ , which has Dr Mystery on edge.

"...Fine. But maybe if you were able to find evidence of something..."

Ice Maiden laughs, slightly hysterical.

"He's literally wired a safety-reaction into my brain from birth so I do everything he wants whilst I'm a Civ. Not that, if he found out, he wouldn't use the same trick whilst I'm a 'Heroine..."

Dr Mystery nods.

"I think maybe Star can help you, she'll be out on patrol in the North, since I wanted to check on a place here... Though it looks fine at the moment," he says, looking in the direction of the centre of town.

They fly over, finding Miss Mystery looking very bored on top of Gravity Falls Library.

She perks up at the sight of them, soon having Ice Maiden in a conversation to do with some girly thing or other, as Dr Mystery quietly returns to the bit of town he'd been watching over, the rest of the night just as peaceful, for once...


	7. Girls' Day

Mabel and Wendy stroll into the small café on Newborn Street.

"The usual please, Oscar!" Mabel smiles.

"Same here," Wendy nods, as a fizzy orange and coke with ice are prepared and set on the counter by a blonde woman who is calmly drinking fizzy apple through a straw from her cup.

"Well, if it isn't the Pines Princess," she says, after letting go of the straw with a soft sigh.

"My, lovely to see you again, Northwest's Princess," Mabel replies n a matching tone.

There's a beat of silence, before both girls start chuckling.

"You two do that every time you meet up, how on earth do you still find that funny?" Wendy smirks.

"Grenda and Candy are in the Ladies," Pacifica chirps, as Mabel shrugs to her chauffeur and friend.

"Grenda's been try _that_ again, right?" Mabel says.

"You _know_ it!" Pacifica sighs, "I asked her about going to see one of my people, but, well, I _am_ a prosecutor."

Mabel and Wendy take their usual seats at the bar, a curly straw being popped into Mabel's glass as Wendy just calmly lifts her glass to take a sip.

"Oh, yeah; last I visited Dipper, he and Bill were talking! I mean, not _talking_ talking, it's Dipper, after all, but still! You should have _seen_ their faces! Bill is _besotted_ and Dipper is really close to that, yet he's so _flustered_ over the way Bill treats him! I was _so_ tempted to run over and push their faces together, they both need someone, right?!"

Pacifica raises a delicately plucked brow.

" _Bill_ is honest-to-God _interested_ in someone?" she smirks, "Though the fact it's _Dipper_ makes sense; they're both workaholics who are largely successful in their fields, yet usually just utter _idiots_ when trying anything else... Though I hope Bill doesn't get too extreme..."

" _Extreme_?" Mabel quips, looking over innocently.

"Oh, you mean like in that trial you two were doing, when I was part of the people watching?" Wendy asks, "I _seriously_ questioned why he thought it'd be fine to show exactly how a slap-mark from someone with _nails_ would bruise by having his Assistant _slap_ him, of all things! Even if he came in on the third day of the trial with the largest Shiner I have _ever_ seen."

"Eh?! He did that?!" Mabel exclaims.

"Yup! Though he's really good at keeping his witnesses calm in terms of the victims; his voice takes this sort of hypnotic tone and he always keeps his posture really well; I'm not surprised he has a fanclub by this point," Wendy nods.

"Woah!" Mabel says, eyes sparkling, "That's so cool!"

"I still debate if he'd pass the psychology test if he took it again..." Pacifica frowns.

Their conversation is interrupted by overjoyed cheering and screaming.

"FINALLY! OH MY GOD, YES!" Grenda roars.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Candy squeals, as the doors of the ladies' room bursts open.

"PAZ! OH MY GOD! I AM! FINALLY!" Grenda whoops.

"WHAT?!" Mabel squeals.

"Woah! Congrats, gal!" Wendy whoops.

Pacifica calmly waves Oscar over, the bartender smiling as he holds up a hand.

"A free drink for everyone! Courtesy of Pacifica Northwest!" he calls.

Whoops go up, as Mabel's grabbing Grenda in a hug...

 

A figure chuckles, a purple jacket wrapped around them, white skirt poking out from below.

"I wonder what my little Calla Lily will think... Or even my dearest Sol..." they hum, before skipping away with a calm smile...

 

Dipper is showing a small selection of University students through the links between old wives tales to working compounds found within the plants associated with them.

' _Now, can anyone tell me_ ' Dipper starts to type into the projected word document, before there's a knock at the door.

"Um, sorry, Dipper; but Stanford's arrived and is wanting to see you," Veronica, one of the other personnel of the Research Centre, says softly.

Dipper quickly hits the enter key.

' _He can listen in while I finish here_ ,' he types, the woman nodding, before holding the door as the old man enters.

He waves, picking up on the learning environment.

Nodding, Dipper continues for the remaining twenty minutes of the lesson, group-texting the class with their homework.

"Fascinating; I still remember my Biology course and _we_ never got to study those tales!" Ford smiles.

' _Afternoon, Great Uncle Ford_ ,' Dipper smiles, signing with his hands as he shuts down the laptop and returns his phone to his pocket, remembering to turn off the projector and lights to save power.

"So, how have you been?" Ford smiles.

' _Well; we've set a date for the unveiling of the Venushas, which is in three days time, when we will also reveal the Corpse Flower. Then we have a new import to our Cacti room, as well as the fact I need to check the Nature Walk soon, to see if we're able to use it..._ ' Dipper hums, ' _Overall... I'm happy!_ '

"I see... What about Mr Cipher?" Ford hums.

Dipper flushes.

' _He's fine..._ ' Dipper signs, turning his face away to hide his blush, ' _His sign-name is actually "great smile", given how much he smiles, as well as how he likes helping others smile, too..._ '

"I'm glad!" Ford smiles, picking up on how Dipper is.

For half the day, Ford slowly calms Dipper down, before, as they're working on a project together in Dipper's private lab, he asks.

"...Mabel told me that you know Nightshade."

Dipper takes a sharp intake of breath, glancing over.

' _I know him, he knows me, we both like plants and can respect eachother. That's all,_ ' Dipper signs.

Ford raises a brow.

"He's a _criminal_."

Dipper slams the glass rod he's holding onto his desk.

' _Sol is a Vigilante who actually respects my space, respects my plants and is helping me with figuring out what exactly me having amnesia_ means _!_ ' he signs furiously, ' _Someone forgetting every detail to do with the place that was meant to treat them with the best care in all of Oregon, as well as everything before,_ whilst _regaining their ability to walk is a_ really _suspicious thing, OK?!_ '

Ford is frozen in shock, before he returns his focus to his work.

"I'm still searching," he admits, "We have a theory for you regaining your ability to walk, but it isn't solid. As for _that_ place... You don't think Stan's always working over the accounts when we have an _accountant_ , right?"

Dipper's ears have turned red.

' _Sorry, Sol and I just both last memories, thanks to that place, though Sol has nightmares of shadows overpowering him and stuff... It scares us, so to be told that because we're on different sides of the law that we shouldn't associate or something..._ ' Dipper signs, before Ford is gently taking Dipper's hands in his own.

"I stepped on a landmine, sorry..." he sighs, "But when you went to that place, we'd already lost... _Them_ , the idea of losing you or Mabel to my incompetence..."

Dipper's eyes soften, as he snuggles into Ford.

' _I forgive you_ ,' he writes on Ford's arm.

Ford buries his face in Dipper's hair for a time, before Dipper sees the clock.

' _If you don't want to get caught in the dark if you're returning to the mansion, I suggest you go,_ ' Dipper writes, ' _Though there are other guest rooms._ '

Ford smiles.

"How about next week we go on that forest walk together?" he smiles.

Dipper's eyes widen, before a warm smile covers his face, as he gives an eager nod.

Dipper walks with Ford to the entrance of the facility.

"Stay safe," Ford says.

Dipper nods.

"I have Tyr!' he signs, Ford giving a chuckle, as he waves to said Assistant, who's rushing over to get Dipper to go to bed given it's _sunset_ in _Summer_ , which one can safely call _bedtime._

Ford leaves, as Dipper lets himself be dragged to bed, waving Ford goodbye as he helps with getting everyone to bed...

Which, as usually happens, given its the young CEO who likes working himself beyond his own health and all of them know and love, the matron of the lab's dorms slaps Dipper on the wrist when he goes to do the register, as she tells Tyrone to help one of the newer boys with getting ready for bed, before pushing Dipper into his rooms so Dipper can actually _get changed_ and _sleep..._


	8. Bad Guys, "Good" Lives

AllEyes smirks as he drops into an alley.

"I thought flowers were meant to be delicate?" he smirks, as he finds an innocent-looking, white - and now red - clad girl.

She smoothly stands, picking up her panties as she turns away from the corpse, uncaring of the fact she effectively flashed the other Supervillain.

"Really?" she hums, "What if I told you that there's a type of creeping rose that chokes people to death?"

AllEyes chuckles, as he observes the girl's victim, who has already become a corpse.

"John Newcraft, 32, likes tricking underage, teenage virgins into alleys and stealing their precious flowers, before threatening to publish the images he takes afterwards. The only ones who ever report it are the ones impregnated and not committing suicide up to and including a week after," she hums, picking up the man's phone, the thing already covered in blood and more fingerprints from the girl. "Oh, his password is '2376', not like a simple, lettered number pad can decode that little trick..."

AllEyes is silent as she takes a picture, fiddling with the phone, before closing it and setting it on where his chest would have been, before she'd torn out the man's heart and lungs, that is.

"I hope you don't plan on getting pregnant yourself through that, Chrysanthemum," he states.

"I won't," she replies simply.

A moment later, a green tendril deposits the girl's 'brother' beside her.

"Oh, hey AllEyes," Nightshade greets.

AllEyes smirks, lightly doffing his hat.

"I was wanting to ask you about the Botanical Gardens and conservation stuff; you _do_ know there's about 60 species of mythological and yet-discovered-by-humans species in there?" he says calmly.

"58 species, along with 128 types of hybrids that have even become part of this towns recorded citizens, like Jennifer Døber at 26 Highland Road," Nightshade nods.

"A gnome and human hybrid," AllEyes agrees.

"You would round that species amount up to 60, with ours," Chrysanthemum states.

"You're part plant," AllEyes hums, "Wouldn't you fall into the 'hybrid' category?"

Nightshade chuckles, as Chrysanthemum rolls their eyes.

"We are Truth's Knights," she grumbles.

"By tricking people into allies with the fake intention of being hormonal bitches, how wonderfully that fits into a Knight's agenda," AllEyes hums, smiling, "I was planning on checking on my Prince later tonight, anyway..."

"Your 'Prince' is our 'Brother'; try hurting him and I'll let Chrys off her leash at you," Nightshade growls.

AllEyes holds up their hands.

"Fine, fine! Geez, I was wondering why that pedo behind you wasn't like the splat-mark from her _last_ attack!" he grins.

"Shade's squeamish," Chrysanthemum states flatly, Nightshade blushing.

"H-hey! N-no I'm not!" he snaps, flailing his arms about.

"Ah yes, say that to the bile near our first crime together," Chryssnthemum replies, smirking.

"Meany!" Nightshade pouts.

"Says the one with the Master-Servant kink."

"And you're the one with a Master-Pet kink."

"And our Calla Lily has a Master-Student kink, we three are certainly a trio," Chrysanthemum gives AllEyes a meaningful look with her words, as Nightshade just gives an exasperated groan and uses his powers to take them both home.

"... _Master-Student_ , eh?" AllEyes chuckles, "Maybe my Prince would like some Learning Material on my next visit, then..."

At that point, AllEyes is slapped across the face with a vine.

"OW!"

" _You deserve it!_ " a voice calls, as AllEyes rubs their cheek, disappearing with a crackle of magic...

 

Dipper sits, letting one of the children of the tourists try and weave daisies from the garden into his hair, as he calmly signs to their mother.

Being mute meant Dipper didn't mind interacting with those with disabilities of their own; he'd show other mute kids how thy can be loud like their friends and still remain respectful, he could talk with the deaf and actually be able to enjoy talking about visual pleasures, then, with the blind, he'd lead them around and let them feel the softness of some of the flowers petals, or the stalks and leaves of trees, talking by tapping braille into the blind person's arm, pausing between letters so they could understand, the other replying with their voice as they helped eachother enjoy the haven within the 'Centre.

A familiar laugh brinks Dipper from his converstion.

' _Bill_!' he smiles.

"Hey! You busy?"

' _Marie, this is Bill, Bill, this is Marie, please use sign language,_ ' Dipper signs.

Nodding, Bill takes his hands from his pockets.

' _Hi, there!_ ' he smiles, sitting seiza by them.

' _Ah, you're the attorney?!_ ' Marie remarks.

' _Yes, defence attorney, Mrs Marie,_ ' Bill agrees, ' _I'm glad I actually managed to obtain the job I'd always dreamed of having._ '

' _Really?_ ' Marie signed, ' _What inspired you?_ '

' _There were these case-based who-dunnit games my Mother bought me, two years after she died, but she'd always played those games with me; it's in her honour that I always aim for truth in court, as she always taught me._ '

Marie smiles, as the girl gives a little happy cry.

"Done! Now you're all pretty, Mister Dipper!" she smiles, a lisp obvious.

"That looks beautiful," Bill smiles, as he signs ' _Now you really_ do _look like a flower-child, Dipper._ '

Dipper flushes, as a laugh leaves his lips.

"Thank you, Izzie, I'll leave it like this for the day, alright?" Dipper smiles.

Izzie smiles, eyes bright, as Bill and Dipper interact with the duo, before Bill recognizes the signs of an increase of visitors.

' _I believe Dipper should be getting back to work, soon; the rush hour's approaching,_ ' he signs, before standing.

' _Ah, thank you_ ,' Marie signs, as Dipper nods, letting Bill help him up as Bill chuckles at the sight of the pouting child.

"Everything must end, Izzie; but dn't think that means it can start again later on," he advises, the girl blinking, before nodding, as Marie stands herself, signing to Izzie, as the pair head further into the building, Bill guiding Dipper to one of the areas he'd observed to be the least likely to be filled.

This being, the "fragrant" room.

' _Thank you,_ ' Dipper smiles.

"It's the least I could do," Bill smiles.

Dipper pauses.

' _I can't think why... But why do you always act so nice to me? I know that the others here do so partially as I hold a lot of power, yet you have much more power than I, you also have everything you could ever want of this world..._ '

A hand rests gently on Dipper's shoulder.

"You are _very_ wrong," Bill says, "You're like, to me, a candle; I know how long you'll last, there is the obvious light that you shine on everyone with how little you get angry, how kindly you treat us all... But then, below that, I see... _You_ ," Bill tilts his head, fringe moving to brush over his eyepatch, "You're always surrounded, yet you always seem so alone... Because you take the world day-by-day, as you, with your lack of memory, feel as though you are revisiting everything, or replacing the role of someone already lost... Yet, _yet_ , then, like your plants, instead of withering, letting yourself feel down, you press on, choosing to _live_ , as you're treated like a bird in an ornate cage, no one wanting to see you hurt, to let the innocence you hold be shattered..."

Dipper looks at Bill with surprise.

"You're a candle in a room of antiques, as far as I'm concerned; you're something I've never really seen before, yet have known about for even longer, given we're _humans_ who are all built the same, no matter race, abilities and such-... I hope I'm not embarrassing you, I tend to do that when I run my mouth," Bill peers into Dippers eyes, as Dipper looks quite... Stricken.

A blush then flies up, as Dipper looks away.

' _I've never... Usually I'm the quiet nerdy kid, so for you to say that..._ ' Dipper moves slightly, embarrassed, as he finally signs, ' _Thank you. You are... If I'm a candle, then you must be a clock; equally alive as I am, equally as useful to everyone, yet, like with clocks and candles, carrying a style of your own that makes you..._ You _!_ '

The sight of red crossing dark cheeks is comforting, as Bill straightens.

"W-well, then..." Bill offers a hand, "If I may, c-can I ask you to join me on a date, at some point? I don't want to cut into your schedule and I know I'm going to have my afternoons off for the whole of this coming week..."

Dipper smiles, as he nods.

' _I'd like that_ ,' he signs, as Bill takes one of his hands, gently kissing it.

"So!" he quickly swipes away his embarrassment with a change of subject, "I heard the Baroness has a child on the way, at last, also how she's your sister's friend. I hope you'll be able to handle the way your sister will probably act now she knows she'll be an Aunt, as well as you being and Uncle."

Dipper turns red.

' _H-Hey! Mabel only told me a week ago, how can you know that so quickly?!_ '

Bill laughs, as the embarrassment and tension leaves, the pair soon chatting even more as the day continues...


End file.
